


Helping Hand

by cupcakeloki



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Stony - Freeform, Stony smut, stony fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeloki/pseuds/cupcakeloki
Summary: At first, Steve doesn’t pick up on Tony’s obvious hints that he thinks he’s attractive and decides it’s a good idea to ask Tony some ‘intimate‘ questions. Obviously Tony can’t control himself finds himself struggling to keep his dirty thoughts and feelings from Steve afterwards.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the first fanfic I’ve ever written so I hope you like it😂 I’m not much of a writer in my opinion but we’re on lockdown and my summer exams are cancelled so I’ve got nothing but time. 
> 
> I’ll mainly be writing Stony and some will be ‘mature’ like this, some will be fluff, some will be one shot, some will be long, it’s going to vary!
> 
> Also not everything I write will be accurate to canon storylines - for example in this Agent Coulson is still alive even though this is post Avengers 1
> 
> I’ll be adding at least two more chapters to this but I actually don’t know how many it will be but I’m currently writing the third chapter👀
> 
> Anyway enough of all that, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> edit: I forgot to say that if the text is in italics means that the person is thinking it!

Tony knew it was going to be another tough day when J.A.R.V.I.S. alerted him of a call coming in from Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. It was 5am but Tony had already woken up and was tinkering in his workshop. Ever since New York he’s struggled to get 3 hours of sleep each night, let alone a full 8. Nowadays he spends most of his time either in his workshop or out on a mission with a few minutes here and there with the team in the Avengers tower lounge. It’s comfortable in there and Tony doesn’t like to admit it but he does enjoy the company of his fellow Avengers, especially a certain star spangled man, but he doesn’t find much interest in their ‘childish conversations’ and ‘silly kids games’ and finds his time would be better spent improving his and his teammates suits, and of course his many cars.

“Put him through” Tony called out to J.A.R.V.I.S. from under the engine of his personalised red and gold Audi.

“Mr Stark, we need you and the rest of the Avengers to come in to S.H.I.E.L.D. we have a serious situation on our hands, one that could result in many lives being lost. You’ll be told all the details when you arrive. Get here ASAP and change in to your suits on the plane, there’s no point wasting time getting dressed.“

Tony groaned and wheeled out from under his car, cleaned the grease and oil off his hands with an old cloth and told J.A.R.V.I.S. to alert the team, all of which would still be asleep and won’t take too kindly to being woken up. Tony had installed an alarm system throughout the tower which would go off in each Avengers’ room and prepare their suits for them.

One by one the Avengers walked in to the kitchen to grab a coffee to make themselves more alert considering they were running off about 3 hours sleep, which Tony couldn’t understand the issue with. He did however enjoy watching his friends walk in to the kitchen sleepy-eyed and irritable. Seeing as he was already awake and ready he decided to suit up whilst the others were dragging themselves out of bed.

First to the kitchen was Nat, who was then shortly followed by Clint, then Bruce and eventually Thor. _Must’ve been brushing his hair_ Tony laughed to himself. As everyone drank their coffee, Tony noticed they were one short so went to go find Steve, it wasn’t like him to be running late.

When he got to Steve’s room he hit his hand on the door a few times, “Tick tock Cap, surely you don’t want to keep Coulson waiting, you know how he gets when we’re late, well, when I’m late seeing as you’re always on time”

“Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on Stark I’m finishing something off”

Maybe it was the fact that Steve had said “pants” that triggered certain thoughts in Tony’s head or maybe just because Tony’s head was never anywhere other than in the gutter but he could only think of one reason why Steve would be ‘busy’ at 5am. He felt a tingle low in his stomach just at the thought of what Steve might be doing on the other side of the wall.

The door in front of him opened and he shook himself out of his thoughts to see a perfectly muscular, gorgeous faced blonde man stood in front of him. He was wearing his suit which was hugging tight around biceps and abs which Tony couldn’t help admire for a moment.

“Like what you see Stark?” joked Steve as he leaned against the doorframe, noticing Tony looking at his body for longer than normal.

“I was just admiring my amazing work on your new suit” Tony tilted his head down to the ground to hide his smirk. But then he realised.. “wait is the reason you’re running late because you were getting your suit on?”

“Uh.. yeah..” Steve answered with a flicker of something in his voice that Tony didn’t know how to infer.

Tony couldn’t help feel dejected at the fact that Steve hadn’t been doing what he thought he had but he had to move past that because there was an emergency Avengers meeting to attend. “Did you not hear J.A.R.V.I.S.? Change on the plane!”

“Like you did?” Steve retorted, looking Tony up and down. The tingling returned as Tony couldn’t help but enjoy Steve looking at him like that.

“Unlike you, Captain Lazy, I was already awake so had the time to change, not to mention how quickly I can now suit up anyway. Enough of that, time to get on the plane, you took too long so no coffee for you I’m afraid”

“Tony you do realise that my metabolism is insanely fast? Coffee does nothing for me, just like alcohol”

“Oh shut up”

Steve let out a small laugh and they both made their way to the Quinjet.

————————————————

Steve had suddenly awoken to the loud voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. alerting him that the avengers need to get to S.H.I.E.L.D. as quickly as possible. Steve however had another issue, _why must I always have morning wood_. After the serum Steve tended to be quite sensitive in that particular area and so would often get hard over basically nothing. That’s why, after a very awkward conversation with Tony, his suit is designed to not tent whenever it’s happens. This time though it wasn’t over nothing, he remembered he had been dreaming about something that gave him such a strong reaction. Tony. He dreamt about having Tony as his.. boyfriend..? And kissing him..? Steve was confused as he certainly isn’t gay and Tony is just his friend but nether the less he was hard and horny and decided there would be enough time to fit in a quick session.

Steve slept naked which meant he had easy access. He placed his right hand over his dick and started rubbing up and down whilst he teased his nipples with the other. He rubbed his tip and moved his left hand down to play with his balls which made him let out a small moan. He was close but not close enough considering the tight schedule. Then his mind suddenly flashed back to his dream and the thought of kissing **the** Tony Stark and it made his heart rate speed up, as well as his hand. He was so close and couldn’t help but whimper at how good it felt. Then there was a knock at the door and Tony’s voice immediately followed it. The sound of Tony’s deep, sexy - _nope not sexy, definitely not sexy, um.. strong, yes that’s it_ \- voice and the fact he was stood right outside Steve’s door sent him over the edge instantly. He struggled to hold back his moan back as he came in thick white streaks over his abdomen. He replied to Tony’s snarky comment as coherently as someone who is coming down from an orgasm can and quickly cleaned himself up. He was still hard though and it would show obviously in normal clothes and seeing as he had his suit in his room because Tony had only just updated it yesterday, he decided he’d go for the suit.

He felt a sort of guilt for what he just did and didn’t quite understand it himself - _I’m straight and Tony is just my best friend, that’s all_. He decided he was worrying over nothing, most people have the occasional dream about dating their friend right? He opened the door to Tony and saw him gazing at his body, it felt a lot like the dream he had the night before, they shared a few sarky comments and laughed with each other and his mind had completely forgotten about everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos on my last chapter :) i hope you enjoy this one!

They landed at S.H.I.E.L.D. and were immediately escorted to one of the conference rooms on the top floor of the building. They all sat around the rectangle oak table looking at the screen at the front of the room and waited for Coulson to explain what exactly was going on. 

The Avengers all listened very intently to what he was saying but Tony couldn’t help but observe every inch of Steve’s persona sitting across the table from him. The way his hair was sticking up all over the place from the insane bed head, the way his eyes bright blue eyes were so focused on the mission being given to them, they way his jaw clenched when Coulson would say something shocking, the way his new suit that Tony himself made fitted tightly to his muscles and-

“Stark, would you be able to do that?” 

_ Shit _ . Tony’s eyes darted away from Steve as everyone turned to look at him. He had been too busy ogling Steve to actually hear any of what Coulson had been saying and was now being asked a question, this wasn’t going to be good. 

“Yeah of course, I’m Tony Stark I can do anything” Tony replied, with the usual egotistical, jokey comment in the hopes it would be convincing enough to get everyone to stop looking at him as he felt like the embarrassment on his face right now was very obvious.

His wish was granted as everyone turned back to the front of the room. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and decided he would ask Nat after the meeting what he had agreed to because he knew she wouldn’t have been so stupid as to get distracted in the middle of an Avengers mission meeting. Once everyone’s eyes were facing away, Tony glanced back over at Steve and saw that he had a sideways smirk on his face. Was it that obvious he wasn’t listening?  _ Oh god what did I just agree to? What if it’s humiliating and that’s why Steve is smiling? Or maybe Steve knew the reason why he wasn’t listening and.. liked it? No no of course not Steve wouldn’t be smiling if he knew I had been completely zoned out just from looking at him. _ Tony knew he needed to speak to Nat ASAP. 

  
  
  
  


After the mission they all returned to the Avengers tower absolutely knackered. They trudged their way to the lounge and collapsed on various sofas, apart from Clint who tripped slightly over his own feet, fell to the ground and decided to stay there. Nat was sat with Bruce, Tony was sat with Steve and Thor was sat alone, his godly stature taking up basically the whole sofa. There were various sighs from exhaustion around the room but the biggest one was from Tony because he had agreed to take on and draw away the main perpetrator of the attack whilst the others dealt with his followers. Of course Tony didn’t know he had agreed to that and definitely wouldn’t have agreed to taking him on alone if he had actually been listening,  _ instant karma _ he decided.

Clint dragged himself along the floor, turned the TV on and played the first film available. He slumped down on a beanbag and everyone groaned when they saw Clint had put on Lord Of The Rings - “the longest film in existence” according to Steve, who was forced to watch it by Nat as soon as the Chitauri were gone and they had nothing else to do.

Tony placed his head on Steve’s shoulder, hoping he wouldn’t be told to get the fuck off, and Steve, to Tony’s surprise, put his arm over his shoulder. It was only about 7pm but after way too many ‘Legolas’ jokes, mainly from Tony of course, Clint decided to call it a night and go to sleep. He was shortly followed by Bruce who was exhausted from being Hulk the whole day. That just left Nat, Thor, Steve and Tony. 

Tony and Steve were both bored to death by the film so were just whispering random things to each other. It started off as comments about how dumb their enemy was this morning and picking holes in the film but Tony decided to try his luck.

“You’re welcome by the way” Tony smirked.

“Oh yeah? What for exactly?” Steve turned his head down slightly to look at Tony. Tony copied his movement and adjusted slightly so he was looking into Steve’s eyes.

“Your new suit. Your ass looks great in it, way better than it did in your old one.” Tony looked innocently at him.

“Take a look did you?“ Steve looked at Tony, wide eyed and reciprocating his smile, maintaining complete eye contact.

“Many times, how could I resist? It is America’s ass after all.” 

“Shouldn’t you have been concentrating on the mission? Getting distracted could’ve killed you.”

“How could I not get distracted with you there the whole time? If I had died it would’ve been your fault”

“That’s not fair! It’s your responsibility to resist temptation, not mine”

“I’m kidding! But hey, I can think of worse ways to die than staring at your ass. To be honest it would’ve been worth it” Tony winked and turned back to the TV with a huge smirk on his face.

Of course Steve being the oblivious man he is, didn’t realise Tony was flirting with him and just thought it was banter between friends and that Tony was just being nice. Tony, however, thought he was finally getting somewhere with Steve as this is the first time he’s responded flirtatiously and was disappointed when he announced to the group he was going to go to sleep. He fist-bumped Tony and stood up saying bye to everyone as he walked out of the room to go to bed. Tony, of course, watched Steve walk out as it gave him the perfect view of his favourite ass but then laid back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling once Steve’s behind was out of view.

The film finished about 15 minutes later so Nat and Thor headed off to their rooms for the night. Tony was now alone in the lounge but ever since Steve left he’d been worrying that maybe he left before the film finished because Tony made him uncomfortable with the comments he made. Tony cursed himself for even thinking Steve would want to flirt with him - they were best friends and would never be anything more than that and he knew that but deep down he didn’t want to accept it because the thought of never HAVING Steve hurt him. 

Tony always felt horny after a mission, something to do with all the adrenaline and the fact he gets to see Steve running around in spandex all day fighting off bad guys. Today had been no different but between the fact that this was the first time he’s been alone since then and that he was just so damn tired he really hadn’t been bothered to do anything about it. That was until he got a text from a certain Steve Rogers about 5 minutes later.

“I heard Thor and Nat leave to go to bed so I presume the film is over now? I didn’t want to interrupt but I also had a question I needed to ask, man to man.”

Many different possible questions went through Tony’s mind but he definitely wouldn’t have predicted the way this conversation would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think in the comments! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve just watched the first episodes of Defending Jacob and i can’t tell you all how in love with it i am!! Chris’ acting is amazing and it’s just all round great - i can’t wait for the next episodes!😩
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tony didn’t bother to sit up for this conversation, he was way too exhausted to move so just held his phone above his face. 

“I’m all ears Cap.”

“You have to promise not to tell anyone, it’s personal but I think you’re the right guy to ask, you seem to know everything about everything.”

Tony stared at his phone, very confused. He had no idea what Steve could possibly want to ask HIM about, especially something so personal that he’s freaking out over the thought of someone else finding out. Tony realised he actually liked the fact Steve had come to him -  _ he’s asking me, out of everyone he could speak to he chose me _ \- about this. He obviously wasn’t going to tell anyone, Tony isn’t that sort of person, but the temptation was there to banter with Steve about it. However, after a bit of thought he opted against that idea when he received another text from Steve and realised this was a serious conversation so he should probably leave his sarcasm out of it for once.

“Tony? You there?”

“I’m here, but you’re freaking me out Cap, just ask! I promise I won’t tell a soul, cross my heart swear to die. Trust me.”

“I do trust you Tony”

That instantly put a smile on Tony’s face. He didn’t understand why such a small comment filled him with such joy. He knew Steve was attractive and had thought about the things he wanted to do to him but he’s only ever thought about having Steve in a kind of ‘friends with benefits’ way. That’s why he was confused at why he felt so happy that Steve really trusted him because the way he thought he saw Steve wouldn’t really require trust as far as trust goes. However, Tony has never actually looked past Steve’s obviously attractive exterior because he knows that if he does, he’ll fall deeply and madly in love with him and that would be very inconvenient for everyone, not just the two of them. 

“Then tell me what’s on your mind Cap”

“Ok here goes nothing. I have a problem, which I don’t know how to solve, when trying to masturbate..” 

Tony felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn’t sure what to expect but he definitely wasn’t ready for that. He froze for a moment, more than his tired self already was, and thought for a moment about how to approach this situation in a.. respectful way. He decided to get as much information as he could to best help Steve, no other reason of course. Tony knew he had to reply quickly so as to not worry Steve about making things awkward but he just had no real idea what to say.

“Ok well in what way? Is it like a foreskin issue or something else? Maybe a side effect of the serum?”

Steve was relieved that Tony hadn’t given some sarcastic response or even made fun of him, he sounded like he was actually going to help Steve.

“No no, I don’t mean it like that. I can jack off fine”

Tony couldn’t believe what was happening right now. He was having a conversation with Captain fucking America about ‘jacking off’. Tony knew that as much as this conversation was to help Steve, he would enjoy it very, very much.

“Then what’s the issue?”

“You have to promise not to judge me”

“Rogers I said you can trust me! Don’t worry whatever it is I’ve probably done it and way more“

“Ok you’re right I’m sorry. So basically, I always get horny after a mission and so the other day after the incident at the bank I got up some porn and I came across some gay porn and thought I’d check it out..”

_ Holy shit _ . Tony couldn’t believe what he was reading, he thought Steve would be straight and probably homophobic because of the time he grew up in so never thought he’d be interested in gay porn, he didn’t actually think he’d watch porn at all if he was being honest. He also didn’t skim past the fact Steve said he was right, he’s not going to let that one go any time soon.

“Still don’t understand what the problem is Cap?” 

“Basically, one of the videos that I saw was of a guy masturbating and he wasn’t only jacking off he was fingering himself”

Tony could feel himself sweating. He was always horny after a mission but didn’t often satisfy that feeling, he’d just start tinkering with his cars and suits and soon forget his urges. This conversation, however, wasn’t helping the feeling go away and was just making it a whole lot worse.

“He seemed to enjoy it very much so I thought I’d try it out”

There was pressure against Tony’s pants, even more than normal in his skin tight jeans. The thought of Steve sat in his room watching porn whilst fingering himself and masturbating made Tony’s cock ache. He knew he had to maintain level headed responses to make sure he didn’t freak Steve out because then Steve would end the conversation and things between them would be awkward for a very long time.

“Still not seeing the issue Cap”

“The issue, Stark, is that whenever I try to actually GO IN it fucking hurts”

“Language!”

“Tony this is serious. I’m trusting you here!”

Tony was kicking himself at the message the moment he sent it. He cut himself some slack though, how could he think straight when the sexiest man on Earth chose to have a conversation like this with him after having just flirted with him a couple hours ago.

“Sorry, it’s a habit! That’s strange it shouldn’t hurt that bad.”

“What do you mean ‘that bad’? Why would it hurt at all?”

“Well if it’s your first time you’ll probably be very tight so it will be a bit uncomfortable but you should get used to it pretty quickly”

“It feels like a lot more than just discomfort Tony”

“How far can you go in before it really hurts?”

“I’ll check now, give me a moment and I’ll report back”

Tony’s breathing hitched. He stared at his phone for a moment whilst the tightness in his pants grew unbearable. Just down the corridor Steve was fingering his ass and concurrently messaging Tony. Tony felt his heart rate rise and his breathing speed up rapidly. He couldn’t help but picture what Steve looked like right now and the noises he must be making. He caught himself imagining him being in the room with Steve helping him correct the issue in person, fingering him and watching the pleasure on his face as he pressed against his prostate again and again and again. After about a minute Steve messaged him back, saving him from his own imagination.

“I can get about half a finger in before it stops. It sort of feels like there’s something in the way”

“Have you tried at all to push past/against the thing that feels in the way”

Tony was barely forming coherent sentences now. And the pressure in his jeans was hurting him. He couldn’t take it any longer and took his trousers and underwear off so his dick could finally be free. It was hard as a rock, unsurprisingly, and Tony eagerly placed his hand around it. His dick jumped at the sudden contact and he let a small moan out into the empty lounge. With his right hand stroking slowly, occasionally cupping and tugging at his balls, and left hand holding his phone, he continued his conversation with Steve.

“Yes, that’s what hurts”

“Ok so the pain isn’t from the initial penetration it’s after that?”

“Yes the initial penetration feels kind of nice” 

“When you put your finger in can you hook your finger at all?”

The answer to this particular question was purely for Tony’s pleasure. He felt like he was, in a way, exploiting Steve and he felt bad about it, but he couldn’t argue that this felt amazing and he wasn’t going to get an opportunity like this again.  _ What Steve doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right? _

“Just tried it and yeah I can and it feels nice but not as good as it seemed for the guy in the video” 

“Maybe try to change your angle of penetration, the problem is that you probably don’t know what angle is the best angle to go at.. like when I do it I know the angle without even having to think”

“You really are an expert at everything aren’t you? I didn’t think you would’ve even attempted this before! Just hang on a moment I’ll keep trying different angles”

“Like I said, I’ve probably done everything humanly possible and more. Keep me updated Cap”

Tony was tempted to come out to Steve - ‘Plus, I know from when I get fucked in the ass as you need to get prepped first’ - as clearly Steve wasn’t homophobic but he decided it wasn’t the best time, and even though he hated being scared, he really was still too scared to.

Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip of Tony’s cock. As Steve was experimenting angles Tony was able to put his phone down, giving him another free hand which he quickly put to work fingering his own ass, making sure to press up against his prostate with each thrust. Tony had a kink about doing things in public places, the thrill of possibly getting caught turned him on more than he liked to admit to even himself, and so doing this in the Avengers lounge would’ve felt amazing even if he didn’t know that Steve had his finger up his ass at this very moment. About 5 minutes passed and Steve finally replied. Tony was so close to release now but stopped to check his phone anyway because dealing with Steve’s problems was more important to him than anything.

“Tony Stark, you really are the best.”

“Yes I am, only just figuring that out? Anyway, I’ll take that comment as a sign you found the right angle”

“Yeah I figured it out and it feels amazing, it’s still quite tight but I can fit two fingers all the way in now without it hurting.”

“Well done Cap, mission accomplished”

“Thank you for helping me Tony, I mean it”

“Anytime, hit me up whenever I’ll always be available to talk to you”

“Thank you that means a lot - same to you. Now I have to go.. finish off. Night Tony!” 

“Goodnight Steve” 

_ STEVE IS FINGERING HIMSELF IN THE ASS RIGHT NOW WITH  _ **_TWO_ ** _ FINGERS _ . Tony threw his phone to his side and let out a moan at the thought of what was going on down the corridor. He restarted where he left off and it didn’t take him long to come hard all over his t-shirt and slightly on to his face, moaning Steve’s name as quietly as he could with a couple of tears falling down his face. He could’ve sworn he heard a moan just after his coming from someone else nearby but he was pretty spaced out from his orgasm and his insane tiredness. He sat there for a few moments whilst he came down from his high. Once he regained some conscious thought and spatial awareness he slowly peeled himself up off the sofa and pulled his trousers up. He plodded back to his room and soon as he walked in to his door he closed it behind him, stripped down to his underwear and flopped onto his bed.

This was the first night since New York that Tony actually got a full night‘s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be coming soon!😁


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to publish I kept having to rewrite it because I didn’t like it😂 I also seem to only have inspiration to write at like 1am😂

Tony woke up sleepy eyed and in a sort of daze. 

“J what time is it?” 

“Good morning sir. It is 10 o’clock in the morning”

_ 10am?!  _ Tony couldn’t remember the last time he woke up to a double digit number. He peeled his eyes open and stretched his small, well rested body out and picked up his phone to check to see if anyone had tried to contact him, seeing as he normally would’ve been awake for about 6 hours by now.

He had a bunch of notifications, mostly from social media. However, one particular text message caught his eye:

  
  


**Captain Rogers**

_ Hey Stark, I just wanted to say thanks again for last night, it really meant a lot, especially as it was with you ;) _

  
  


Tony took a moment to process the message. He had sort of forgotten what had happened the previous night as he had been so tired at the time but it came straight back to him after reading the message.  _ Did Steve just put a winky face?! _ He wasn’t sure how to interpret the fact that Steve Rogers, the sexiest man alive, had just ‘winked’ at him. He wasn’t sure what it meant but he definitely wanted to find out. He unlocked his phone and opened the chat whilst pondering what on earth he could reply to not sound desperate. Tony, however, also couldn’t help himself from being a little bit flirtatious.

“Oh it’s no problem Rogers, it was my pleasure ;)”

“Just got up Stark? Feeling a bit tired from last night are we?”

“Why would I be tired when all I did was text you some very, very interesting suggestions?”

“Well you’re the one who slept 6 hours more than you normally do, so you tell me ;)” 

Everything in Tony’s body was telling him to not send the message he had typed out but in a split second decision, he did. He was just so sick of beating around the bush with Steve.

“Ok maybe I tried out what I was suggesting to you but I had to make sure what I was advising was the most pleasurable. Only the best for you Cap ;)”

Tony sort of hated himself for sending the message. What if this was all a trick? He couldn’t help but feel like it was just a prank and Steve didn’t even do anything last night. That it was all just a way to get Tony to cum to the thought of Steve so the Avengers could laugh at him about it. He slammed his phone down on his bed and rolled over so his face was submerged in the pillow. He could barely breathe but he didn’t care. 

About 5 minutes lately, although it seemed like eternity to him, Tony rolled over and checked his phone. No reply from Steve.  _ I fucked up big time. _

Just then J.A.R.V.I.S. announced, “Sir, there is an Avengers meeting about to commence in the conference room two floors above us”

Tony honestly couldn’t think of a worse thing right now than being in a room with Steve. He decided this whole ‘meeting’ was probably just going to be his friends making fun of him for getting horny over Rogers. He rolled out of bed and put some fresh clothes on from his wardrobe and walked up two flights of stairs; he would’ve taken the lift but that would’ve meant getting there sooner. He finally reached the door to the conference room and when he opened it he was, well, surprised would be an understatement.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY!!!” Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Steve cheered from behind the table where a very large cake was being displayed.

Tony was very confused, was it already May 29th? He looked down at his watch and sure enough, today was his birthday. How did he forget his own birthday? Tony grinned at his friends and thanked them for firstly remembering his birthday and also for getting his a cake. He also noticed that Steve was the only one who was wearing his suit, the rest were just in casual clothes, which Tony didn’t quite understand as they must’ve told him that it wasn’t an actual Avengers meeting.

“That’s not all! We each got you a present to thank you for everything you do for us, as both Iron Man and our friend” Clint smiled at him.

Tony went along one by one receiving their gifts and unwrapping them. Natasha handed her present to him first, he tore through the wrapping paper and saw a set of tools which he thought was sweet, seeing as Nat had recently used many of his wrenches as weapons when fighting a villain who had tried to break into the Avengers Tower. He smiled at each gift and hugged the person who gave it.

Last to give a gift was Steve. As he handed Tony the wrapped box he winked, which worried Tony slightly, and had a mischievous smirk on his face. Tony unwrapped the present and looked down at the Captain America action figure that he now had in his hands.

“My present to you is me”, Steve grinned.

Everyone had a laugh and Tony jokingly looking the figure up and down and then doing the same to the real Captain America. 

“Pretty accurate model, other than the ass it’s not peachy enough” Tony remarked.

He kissed the figure’s backside and winked at Steve. Tony hugged him to thank him for the gift. He found himself trembling slightly after Steve whispered something in his ear.

“You should be kissing my ass, not his.” 

His eyes widened and they pulled away from the hug. They made eye contact for a second and Tony saw he saw lust in Steve’s baby blue orbs. Steve patted Tony on the shoulder and shouted, “Who wants cake?!” before winking at Tony and walking over to the birthday cake.

The cake was obviously covered in red and gold icing and it was way too big for only the 6 of them, especially as Tony barely ate anymore and Nat and Clint were on some weird diet together. After having a slice each, Thor carried the cake to the kitchen and left it on the side, sneaking himself another slice as the other Avengers went into the lounge. They sat the same way they always did, Nat & Bruce on one sofa, Tony & Steve on another, Thor on his own one and Clint sat on a beanbag, positioned so that he could see the whole room as well as the television.

They watched a film of Tony’s choosing, he, however, wasn’t sure which one to watch. He was thinking about watching a comedy film or possibly a classic film but his mind kept drifting back to what Steve had said earlier..  _ “you should be kissing my ass” _ .. and he decided he would conduct a little experiment. He settled on watching ‘Brokeback Mountain’ because he loves it in general but it also shows a development of two friends becoming gay lovers even though it wasn’t accepted by society. He wanted to see Steve’s reaction to a gay relationship forming between friends and a huge part of Tony hoped that Steve would take a hint and realise that Tony wants him and that he wants Tony. 

Tony had promised himself he would never actually tell Steve how he really felt unless he knew for sure that Steve felt the same way because he didn’t want to ruin his friendship and end up completely losing Steve. 

He really wanted to sit close to Steve but the only way he could watch Steve without making it obvious was to lay against the arm of the sofa with his legs on Steve’s lap. Steve placed his arms on Tony’s legs and cupped them with his hands, subconsciously stroking slightly up and down his shin. This small thing made Tony’s heart warm and he knew he was blushing so quickly started the film and was ready to analyse Steve.

Tony loved this film, the complex underlying themes and just the whole plot enticed him, so he had to try really hard to not get distracted from tonight’s real aim. He focused on Steve’s mouth for a while, oh how he wanted to kiss that mouth, and saw how he smiled slightly when Ennis and Jack kissed and that he looked upset when the two of them would argue. Tony couldn’t see Steve’s eyes enough from this angle so he knew he’d only have one shot at studying his eyes. He knew the perfect time would be when Jack and Ennis have a rough, heated make-out session which eventually leads to sex. Immediately after the scene Tony got Steve’s attention by sitting upright and whispering his name. Steve turned to face him and now that Tony was close to his face and looking into Steve’s eyes, he could see pools of lust and attraction in his dilated pupils which only increased when he looked at Tony. Whether or not Steve was attracted to him, Tony now knew that Steve very much enjoyed the gay love scenes and that he felt something towards Tony, even if he didn’t know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note: i watched Brokeback Mountain a while ago so couldn’t fully remember what happens so that bit is kinda brief😂 i also didn’t realise jake gyllenhaal was in it until i googled it to make sure i had the right title😂


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for being so patient i hope you enjoy this chapter😁

It was about 1am and the film had finally come to an end and it was safe to say that all the avengers cried at least once during the film.

“Brokeback Mountain? More like heartbroken mountain! How could it end like that?!” Clint yelled at the television.

“Well that was just tragic..” said Natasha as she peeled her head off of Bruce’s shoulder, who was still crying a bit after what he had just watched.

“Wow, that film was brilliant. The ending was so heart wrenching but what an amazing and eye opening plot” Steve remarked.

Eye opening in what way, Tony pondered. “Thank you guys for this amazing birthday! How about we have one more slice of cake and then head off to bed?”

“You mean we go to bed whilst you play with your new toys in your workshop?” Steve smirked at Tony.

“Yes, that.” Tony gave Steve a little sideways smile as he got up to go to the kitchen to get some more cake. “Where did you get this by the way?”

“Rogers made it himself, took him hours to do but he said it was worth it and wouldn’t let the rest of us help on any of it. He said we’d do something stupid and mess it up’. He was probably right.” Clint laughed, still very comfortable on his beanbag.

Steve got up and went over to the kitchen to wash up his glass. “You’re welcome Stark”, Steve whispered so that only Tony could hear.

“So the man has cake AND can make cake? What a world we live in” Tony said under his breath and seemingly not directed at anyone, but he knew full well Steve could hear him and Steve knew that he wanted him to hear.

At the same volume Steve responded, smirking, “Maybe you should find a way to repay me for the cake, I think I deserve a very good reward”

Steve walked out of the kitchen, purposely brushing past Tony so that his hand grazed the crotch of his jeans, and into the sitting room in order to say goodnight to everyone. They all left and said goodnight to Tony but he could barely respond to them after what had just gone down with Steve. Damn he drove Tony crazy, and he loved it.

Once everyone was asleep in their bedrooms, other than Tony who was, of course, in his workshop trying out his new birthday presents, Steve plucked up the courage to message Tony. He had picked up on ALL of Tony’s not-so-subtle hints and thought he had responded very obviously back but Tony never made a move which he thought was odd as Tony never seemed like the shy type. He decided that either Tony was oblivious and just hadn’t noticed or was too scared to make the first move, which he thought was quite cute. Either way, Steve knew that Tony felt something towards him and decided that the only way anything would ever happen with Tony would be if he was the one to confess his feelings first. He wasn’t really sure how to tell him, and truth be told he was nervous about it. He knew Tony felt something towards him but what if he interpreted wrong and it wasn’t an attraction to him and it was just an attraction to his body, then it would just get messy if Steve tried to involve feelings. He decided he would just start up a normal conversation, see where it lead and just go with the flow. 

Tony was working on improving one of his newest cars when he received a text message. He had no idea who it could be from as he thought everyone he knew was asleep by now, seeing as it was almost 3am.

  
  


**Captain Rogers**

_ Hey Tony, I presume you’re still awake? _

  
  


Tony was surprised that Steve wasn’t asleep yet as he’s normally the first to go. Not tonight though, Steve had stayed up late as he knew that the only two people that would be awake at this hour were him and Tony, which is exactly what he wanted because if he played his cards right, something would happen tonight and he didn’t want any interruptions. Although Tony was in the middle of adjusting the wastegate actuator and replacing the turbocharger in the Audi’s engine, he stopped to reply to Steve as it was highly unusual for him to be awake at this hour so he might have had something troubling him. Tony always wanted to help Steve so quickly responded to his text.

_ “Finding it hard to sleep in your old age, Rogers?” _

_ “Very funny Tony. I just don’t feel tired” _

Truth be told he was a little bit tired but the adrenaline rushing through him right now was keeping him wide away.

_ “Well do something to work off some energy and then try to go to sleep. You probably just have excess glucose that needs to be either used up in respiration or stored as glucagon.” _

_ “Wow, very sciencey Professor Stark, Any suggestions as to what I should do to burn off said glucose and tire me out?” _

_ “There’s one thing that always works for me” _

_ “And what’s that?” _

Steve knew exactly what Tony was going to say and he knew exactly how to reply to it to complete his task. He was quite pleased at how he managed to go from a simple hello to this in just a few messages.

_ “Jacking off, Cap” _

_ “I should’ve known. Well I can’t really be bothered to, maybe you should come and do it for me, you are an expert after all.” _

Tony was actually flabbergasted. He had to reread Steve’s message a few times to make sure he was reading it correctly because he couldn’t believe his eyes. It was plain and simple though, there was no other way to interpret this other than that Steve was inviting him to his room at 3am to jerk him off and there was no way in hell Tony was going to turn that offer down.

_ “If it will help you sleep then I suppose it’s my duty to help you.”  _ Tony replied and immediately set off to Steve’s room.

Once he had arrived at his destination and was staring at the wooden door in front of him he realised how nervous he actually was. If he was about to do what Steve had asked him to do then he had to be perfect. This would be the defining moment of them, if it wasn’t good Steve wouldn’t want Tony to touch him again. Tony started going over different techniques in his head and things that he got the most pleasure out of when being done to him but pretty much all of them involved either an asshole or a mouth and this has neither of those things. He decided he would just go with the flow and hope for the best. As Tony was finally about to knock on the door his phone vibrated.

_ “I’m getting impatient Stark, I do want to get at least some sleep tonight ;)” _

_ “I’m literally right outside your door, calm down and let me in” _

Tony heard footsteps getting closer and then the large door started to open.

_ “Were you just lurking outside my room?” _ Steve jested.

Tony froze for a moment. Steve was completely naked and Tony couldn’t help but stare at his semi hard cock which was hanging so gracefully between his muscular legs.

_ “I w-I was about to knock when you interrupted with your suggestive text message, it’s your fault I’m still stood out here” _

  
_ “Well come on in then, I still need help getting to sleep. And yes Tony, I sleep naked.” _ Steve winked and moved to the side slightly, allowing Tony enough room to get into the room but was still close enough that Tony’s hand brushed against his thigh. Tony’s heart skipped a beat, he still couldn’t believe this was actually happening but he knew it was going to be one of the best nights of his life and he couldn’t wait for it to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost there😳


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just 5000 words of fluff and smut.
> 
> i got slightly carried away in this chapter but i just wanted it be be perfect and i'm quite happy with the result :)

Once Tony was fully in the room, Steve gently closed the door behind them and they both made their way to his large king size bed. Steve laid down on top of his duvet sheet - since the supur solider serum he runs very hot so only has a sheet over him at night - and waited for Tony to join him. Tony strode towards the bed but then realised he didn’t actually know where he would be in this. He didn’t want to cross the line and get on the bed next to Steve but he also didn’t want to just be stood awkwardly near it. He ended up taking the chair from Steve’s desk and placing it next to the bed. Steve looked at him oddly.

“What are you doing?”

“Clearly your heightened abilities don’t include heightened sight. I’m pulling up a chair”

“And why exactly would you need a chair?” Steve asked, still confused and ignoring Tony’s remark.

“Well, generally, chairs are used for sitting on” Tony said, lightheartedly mocking Steve.

“And why would you need to sit on a chair when you have a perfectly good seat right here” Steve looked down at his crotch with suggestive eyes..

Tony was stunned. He thought he was just coming up to jack Steve off but now Steve was inviting him on to his lap. Hesitantly, Tony slipped off his shoes and climbed onto Steve’s bed, placing himself on Steve’s bare thighs, just below his dick, with his legs bent either side of Steve’s muscular body. For the first time in his life, Tony had no idea what was going on. He placed his hands on his thighs and stared into Steve’s eyes. Of course, the whole time this was happening Steve was watching Tony intently, curious of his uneasy behaviour.

“Are you nervous Tony?“

“Li-Little bit, yeah”

“You’re so cute” Steve grinned at Tony in awe. His handsome face looked so confused for the first time ever and Steve loved that. Tony was entirely at his mercy and they both knew it.

Catching Tony off guard, Steve placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss. Tony convulsed at the action and felt a twitch in his pants and butterflies in his stomach the second his mouth came into contact with Steve’s. He pulled away, shocked, and examined every part of the face in front of his. He felt like he was going to wake up any minute.

“Was that ok? I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

“Oh it was more than ok, Captain.”

Tony placed his hands in Steve’s hair on either side of his head and plunged his mouth on to Steve’s once again. This time it was a deep, passionate kiss which gradually got more heated. The hardness in Tony’s trousers was getting unbearable but he still wasn’t sure whether this was just a session to pleasure Steve, so kept his trousers on.

After about 5 minutes of heated kissing, Steve finally broke away. However it was only for a moment to take off Tony’s t-shirt and admire his beautiful, tanned body, then they were kissing again. Steve had one hand placed on the arc reactor in Tony’s chest and the other was gripping his hair.

Tony wanted to deepen the kiss so laid himself down on Steve’s body. However, as he moved, the bulge in his jeans brushed against Steve’s hard cock and he moaned loudly into Tony’s mouth. That glorious sound drove Tony insane. As he came up for air, he cautiously placed his hand on Steve’s cock, examining his reaction. Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head as he arched up into Tony’s hand and let out a noise that was music to Tony’s ears. He started kissing Steve again, although more enthusiastically this time. He rocked his hips into Steve in time with his hand pulling on Steve’s dick.

Steve’s room was right next door to Nat’s so they both knew they had to be as quiet as possible but when Tony started thrusting on to him, the blonde couldn’t help but let out a loud moan that filled the whole room. Tony quickly placed his mouth back on Steve's in order to quiet him a little bit, and of course because he wanted to kiss that damn mouth for as long as he could because for all he knew, this could be the one and only time he will get to.

They kissed for a few very heated minutes and were both rock hard by the end of it. When they pulled away for air they both stared for a moment, examining each other’s lust filled eyes and sweaty, flushed faces. Steve wanted Tony and he thought Tony wanted him but frowned slightly when he realised he was still in his uncomfortable jeans. He could see the massive bulge in his pants and was about to tell him to take them off when he realised something.

“Woah wait your lip is bleeding? Are you ok?”

“Oh yeah it’s nothing don’t worry about it”

“I am worried Tony, how did that happen?” Steve asked the brunette, but he knew the answer.

“When we were kissing you got a little excited and bit my lip, kinda hard” Hand still wrapped around Steve’s dick, Tony started blushing slightly.

Steve was so embarrassed and felt so bad about what he had done. He often forgot his own strength but this was the one time he really needed to focus on it and he let himself get distracted. His face quickly turned a bright strawberry colour and he closed his eyes, ashamed. Tony could feel him getting softer in his hand as arousal was replaced with guilt.

“Oh my god, Tony, I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot!” 

“Seriously Steve don’t worry, I’m fine! I promise.”

Steve regained eye contact so Tony tried to seductively suck the blood from his lip, looking the other man’s body up and down and smirking a little bit as he did so. Tony felt the thickness in his hand start to grow harder again as Steve was turned on by Tony’s sexual aura. Steve still felt so bad about what he did. He was hoping that this would lead somewhere with Tony and he knew he had messed that all up.

“It’s not ok, I hurt you and I ruined everything.”

Tony was confused.

“What do you mean you ‘ruined everything’? What did you ruin?”

“This. Us.”

“What about us?” The brunette had a confused but intrigued look on his face. He didn’t think they were classed as an ‘us’. He climbed off Steve and sat next to him, still facing him, on the empty side of the large bed and Steve moved more upright and pulled a sheet over the lower half of his body.

“I was hoping that by staying up late and inviting you here, I was making the first move that you were too shy to make. I was hoping that when you agreed to this and turned up at my door, that I would finally be able to kiss you. When you kissed me and it got so heated I thought maybe it would lead to something more than that. When I pulled away from the kiss I was about to tell you that you could take your jeans off, only if you wanted to of course, but then I saw your lip and realised I messed up. I’m so sorry Tony, I never wanted to hurt you and feel free to leave.”

Tony looked at Steve for a moment, thinking of what to say to everything he just confessed. He could see the real pain on Steve’s face and in his eyes which were lined with tears. Tony had never seen Steve, Captain America, so vulnerable and hurt.

“Steve, listen to me. I’m ok. My lip doesn’t even hurt anymore and barely hurt at the time, if it did I would’ve said something. And just so you know, I don’t mind a bit a pain when it comes to sexual things, it’s sort of a kink of mine, so in a way it actually made it hotter for me - if that was even possible.” Tony smiled. “And I thought you had only invited me here to jack you off and nothing else, that’s why I got the chair when I walked in because I was just going to sit there and do it! When you kissed me I was so surprised and happy that I didn’t want it to stop. I thought that was as far as it was going to go and now, having learnt you had really invited me up here to have sex with you, you think I’m just going to leave? Steve I’ve dreamt about this since the moment I saw a photo of you in my dad’s files.”

Steve was shocked at what Tony had just said, and to be honest, so was Tony. Tony tended to keep to himself and not really shared his feelings with anyone, well not his true feelings, so the fact he had just confessed to a 30 year long crush to the man he had a crush on was a bit of a shock to them both. He had also revealed one of his kinks which he decided he’ll probably regret at some point.

“Wait so you came all the way up here, at 3 o’clock in the morning, thinking that all that was going to happen was you jacking me off? You came even though you thought you wouldn’t get anything out of it?”

“Well that’s where you’re wrong Cap, I would’ve gotten a lot out of it. Just being able to touch your dick would be an honour,” They both chuckled at that, “and to also hear the noises and see your face as you reached a climax that I had given to you, that would be a blessing.”

“And you’ve really wanted me for THAT long? That’s insane Tony. Why didn’t you say something?”

“Well I was a horny teenager and I had just seen a picture of the hottest man to ever walk the Earth, can you blame me? And it didn’t help that my dad wouldn’t shut up about you because everything he said you did made you more and more attractive. Then, two years ago, just as I was finally getting over the crush, I actually met you and everything came flooding back and more. I never said anything because I presumed there was no chance you could feel the same way because, let’s face it, you’re way out of my league and I’m not gonna lie, I totally thought you were straight.”

The blonde chuckled at that last part.

“Tony, you seriously think I’m out of your league? I’m just a kid from Brooklyn, you’re the, how did you so gracefully put it, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist? You’re the one who’s out of my league.”

An embarrassed grin appeared on Tony’s face. He forgot just how cocky he makes himself sound. Truthfully he just used that as a defence mechanism to cover his insecurities and self loathing. Basically everything he did was a defence mechanism. He slept with so many women because the second he started showing any interest in men his dad would scold him so he tried to ‘cure himself’. It (obviously) didn’t work because he still preferred men. When his dad died, that pressure was replaced by the pressure of society. He decided a man-slut would be a better image for the son of Howard Stark than a bisexual man. He had actually never slept with a man, when he was about 18-19 he kissed a few guys when he was drunk at parties but that was it.

“I hope you know I didn’t mean it when I said that. I mean, technically it’s true but that’s not me, not the real me. That’s just what society sees of me because it’s easier that way. I’d rather some people hate me for someone I’m not then everyone hating me for who I actually am.”

“So who really is Tony Stark?”

“I’m a bisexual man who’s in love with the naked guy in front of me who’s bed I’m somehow topless in right now.”

The second he heard that Tony was in love with him, Steve melted. Hearing those words warmed his heart and put the biggest grin on his face. He put his hand out, brushing against Tony’s jawline, cupped the side of his head and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Steve laid back down more and Tony moved back on to his lap, with only his jeans and a thin sheet between them. He placed his hands on the pillow either side of Steve’s head, arms bent at a right angle.

As the kiss deepened, Tony moved all the way down into Steve, not even a crack of air separated their torsos now. The cold arc reactor stimulated the nerves in the blondes chest and somehow turned him on even more and he gripped Tony hair hard, careful not to hurt him (too much). Quickly, Steve moved his hands down to the fly of Tony’s jeans and started to undo it. He broke the kiss for just a second to look for reassurance from Tony. The brunette gave a small nod and then restarted the kiss, excited about what he knew was about to happen and more comfortable from the relief of pressure in his pants.

“Hmm no underwear, Stark?” Steve mumbled into his mouth as his finger grazed against Tony’s cock.

“I like to free-ball” Tony barely got out in between various groans of pleasure. 

Steve moaned at the thought. He was trying to keep himself sort of calm but he couldn’t hold back anymore. He gripped at the waistband and pulled opposite ways, tearing the jeans in half. He threw the denim either side of the bed, leaving Tony completely naked other than a pair of white socks, which he pulled off himself using the opposite foot for both. Steve grabbed Tony’s bare ass, causing the brunette to moan loudly into the other man’s mouth.

They were both very aware that the only thing between them now was a thin sheet and that drove them crazy. Steve flipped them over so Tony was now on the bed and pulled away from the kiss. He immediately focused his mouth on Tony’s neck; sucking, kissing and licking him. Tony couldn’t help but moan Steve’s name. Getting a hickey was surprisingly a brand new experience for Tony, it was always him giving a girl one as he had endless emotionless sex. Tony’s nerves were going crazy - Steve was driving him insane. The sheet had slipped slightly in the spin so the tip of Tony’s dick was brushing against Steve’s abs. He swore he was going to cum any minute just from this. 

“Ohhh.. fuckkkk. Fucking hell Steve.” Tony moaned into the empty room.

He grabbed a chunk of blonde hair and pulled Steve in for another passionate kiss. 

“Fuck me Steve” Tony murmured against swollen lips.

Those words were heaven to his ears. Steve was worried though, what happened if he got too carried away and forgot about his strength and ended up hurting Tony.

“How about you fuck me?” Steve replied, in a sex filled voice.

“Please Steve, I need a guy in me. I need YOU in me” Tony was practically begging at this point and Steve couldn’t say no, and truth be told, he did want to be on top. He’d just have to make sure he wasn’t too rough as he knew Tony wouldn’t say anything if it started to hurt.

Steve pulled the sheet out from between them and gave Tony another kiss, they both very much enjoyed the complete physical contact of their bodies. Steve sat up so that he had access to Tony’s hole, the brunette's legs bent either side of him. Steve took a moment to admire the man in front of him. He couldn’t believe that Tony Stark was naked in his bed begging him for sex. He placed his hand on the arc reactor and slowly grazed his fingers down Tony’s torso. He paused to draw circles around his belly button and then continued down, stopping at the base of Tony’s erect cock. Tony moaned louder and louder as the hand moved further down his body, his cock aching for Steve’s touch.

“I never knew you were such a tease, Rogers.” Tony forced out, still in agony at the lack of Steve inside him.

The blonde wasn’t really listening though as he was too in awe, scanning every detail of every inch of the man in front of him. He noticed a few scars on Tony’s left arm and brushed his fingers over them. He smiled at the small bit of hair that created a trail between Tony’s navel and his cock.

“You’re so beautiful, Tony.”

He made eye contact with the brunette as he lowered his head towards his pelvis. He placed his hands on Tony’s hips and stuck out his tongue below his bellybutton and slowly followed the pathway down, never breaking eye contact. Steve didn’t stop at the base this time, he continued along Tony’s dick, right up to the tip. Tony let out a loud moan the moment Steve finally touched him.

“Oh fucking hell Steve, yes, ohhhh”

The blonde licked Tony’s slit before he lowered his head all the way down until Tony was completely inside him. The pleasure the brunette felt was insane. Of course he’d been given a blowjob before but never from a guy and never one that felt this good. Steve bobbed his head up and down for about a minute, swirling his tongue around Tony’s dick as he did so.

“Fuckkk. Steve I swear if you keep that up I’m going to cum at any moment” Tony whined as he felt the tip of his cock repeatedly hit the back of Steve’s throat.

Steve reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Tony’s dick. He licked up from Tony’s balls to his tip, which he gave a small kiss.

“But I was having so much fun.” Steve pouted.

Steve knew how to arouse Tony and it was certainly working.

“Oh, well I’m sorry Captain but your services are needed elsewhere now.”

“Is there some other sexy brunette who needs my mouth on him?” Steve jested.

“Pretty sure every brunette on Earth wants your mouth on them, let’s face it. But you know what I meant idiot.”

Tony smiled at the gorgeous man in front of him and the favour was returned. Steve was so in awe right now, he never thought Tony could look hotter than he normally does but seeing him with messy hair, swollen lips and sweat dripping down his face was a whole new level, not to mention the insane amount of lust in his eyes.

Steve lined himself up in front of Tony’s hole and was about to push in but was interrupted.

“You have to prep me first Steve. And you should probably use some lube too” Tony really didn’t want to wait any longer to have Steve inside of him but even he didn’t want the pain of no-prep dry sex.

“What do you mean?” Steve started blushing slightly as he leant over to his bedside table which had lube in the top drawer.

“You know, finger me and stretch me out a little. A cock that size with no prep? I wouldn’t be able to walk for days”

Steve nodded and squirted some lube on his fingers, chucking the bottle on the bed next to Tony. Steve leant forward and kissed him deeply, occasionally biting his lip. He took Tony by surprise when he finally inserted a finger. Tony let out a loud moan of pleasure into Steve’s mouth and the blonde started to move his finger in and out causing even more pleasure for Tony.

“Wow you’re already like this from one finger? How are you going to cope with my whole 9 inch cock?”

That made Tony groan even louder and Steve smiled, smug at how crazy he drove the brunette. He inserted another finger and started twisting and scissoring inside the other man. Tony was completely out of it now, the pleasure taking over his whole body. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Fucking hell Steve, how d-did you get s-so good at thisss”

“I had a good teacher, Mr Stark”

Tony opened his eyes and Steve winked at him. The brunette chuckled and closed his eyes again, pleasure refilling all of his senses. 

“I can’t take this anymore, I’m ready, fuck me Rogers.” Tony whined.

“Are you sure Stark? Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer me to keep doing _this_?”

Steve arched his fingers in an attempt to find Tony’s prostate. After a couple attempts he found it and Tony called out Steve’s name at each push in. Steve watched, admiring Tony’s body convulsing at each wave of pleasure and enjoying his name coming off Tony’s lips. He almost didn’t want to stop because seeing Tony so happy and pleasured was honestly enough for him.

“Stop Steve, holy shit I’m gonna cum!”

Once Tony was fully on edge Steve finally removed his fingers. Tony whimpered at the loss and took a few deep breaths to come back into reality.

“Wow I must be a really good teacher if you can do THAT” Tony laughed.

Steve smiled and sat back up between Tony’s legs. He lined himself up and pressed his tip lightly against the brunette's entrance. He looked up and they both smiled at each other.

“You ready, Stark?”

“I’ve never been more ready, Cap.”

Steve grinned and slowly pushed into Tony. They both moaned louder the further in Steve went. Once he was finally all the way in, he paused so that Tony could adjust to his size.

“Holy shit, Steve, you’re fucking huge” Tony whined.

“Fuck you’re tight as hell” Steve groaned, lust building inside him.

They were both already sweating. Steve bent down and kissed Tony before slowly moving in and out of him. He bit down on Tony’s lip and the brunette let out a loud moan. Tony had never felt anything like this before and he never wanted it to stop, he was in paradise.

“Fuck me harder, Rogers” Tony whispered in to the blondes ear. 

That made a tingle run over Steve’s body, fuck Tony was hot. After a few more slow strokes he sped up his pace like Tony had ordered and started sucking on Tony’s neck again, leaving his mark.

This whole experience was brand new for Tony and he was loving every bit of it. He’d fingered himself and used dildos but none of that compared to how it felt to actually have Steve inside of him. He’d had a crush on him since he was 14 and been in love with him since the moment he met him in person. This wasn’t just sex this was making love. A few tears started to roll down Tony’s face, for the first time in a long while he was truly happy. Steve felt the cool water hit his cheek and was slightly confused. He gave the hickey he’d just been giving Tony a little kiss before looking up at him. He immediately stopped moving when he saw that Tony was crying.

“Tony, oh my god, are you ok? Am I hurting you?” Steve looked terrified. He had tried so hard to keep his strength under control but must’ve still been too hard.

“No, God no, the complete opposite. Please don’t stop” Tony whimpered.

“Then why are you crying? Please be honest if I am hurting you.” Steve was slightly dejected. He felt like he’d hurt one of the few people he really cared about at the one time they put their full trust in him and that that person was now lying to him about it.

Tony sighed slightly. He didn’t want to answer this question but he could also tell Steve needed the truth.

“Because it feels so good to have you inside of me. It feels so right that you and I are doing this together. I’m happy, you idiot.” Tony smirked and Cap laughed. It wasn’t like Tony to get all emotional on people but it was like him to make fun of them.

“Oh..” Steve leant down and kissed Tony once under each eye, “I agree”

Tony placed his hand on the blonde’s head and pulled him down into a long kiss. Steve picked up his pace again, however this time he had managed to directly hit Tony’s prostate which caused the brunette to call out Steve’s name in pleasure. At that, Steve placed a hand on Tony’s cock and started tugging on it in time with his fast, hard strokes and started biting on his neck, just below his ear. Tony was in ecstasy and by now his moans were incoherent, which of course Steve loved.

“Oh my god, Steve, shit, I’m going to cum!” Tony managed to force out in between other random noises of pleasure.

“Then cum for me, Stark” The blonde growled in his ear.

That was enough to send Tony over the edge into what felt like another world. Thick white liquid poured on to his chest and abdomen as he cried out Steve’s name. His hole convulsed around Steve, causing amazing sensations throughout the blonde’s whole body. The sight of Tony orgasming and the sound of him moaning his name aroused Steve even more. He was right on edge and a few more strokes would do it. Before he got there, however, Tony managed to regain some consciousness. He grabbed a chunk of Steve hair and pulled him up from his neck so they were face to face.

“Cum inside me, Rogers.”

That was it. Steve was seeing stars as he came inside the man he thought he would never have a chance with.

“Oh fuckkk, Tonyyy- ohhh” Steve groaned, on a loop of about 5 times.

He collapsed on to the smaller man’s body and took a few deep breaths. It took them both a couple of minutes to come down from their highs. When they were finally back in reality, Steve went to pull out of Tony.

“Just stay there for a moment, please.” Tony said quietly.

“Happily.” Steve smiled at the adorable, sleepy face in front of his. He shifted slightly to the side of Tony so that he was partially on the bed, allowing the smaller man to breathe easier.

“Holy shit that was amazing.”

“Wasn’t it just?” Steve said breathlessly. Even a super solider gets tired after passionate sex.

“I know we need to clean this up but I really don’t want to move.” Tony sighed.

“I think I have a solution to that, but it will mean I have to pull out of you.”

Tony sulked for a moment but reluctantly agreed. Steve slowly removed himself from Tony and they both whimpered from the loss of contact. Steve moved so that he was between Tony’s legs, his head just above his semi-hard cock. He made eye contact with the slightly confused Tony Stark before slowly licking up the other man’s body, collecting every bead of semen, eyes never straying from the others. Once Tony was completely clear of cum, Steve swallowed his mouthful and kissed Tony. The brunette could taste himself in Steve’s mouth which he found oddly arousing.

“Are you aware of how hot that was? I can literally feel myself getting hard again.” Tony smirked.

“I am aware and I can feel that too.” Steve jested.

He took a moment to admire the beautiful sexed up man in front of him. His hair was a mess, his neck was covered in hickeys, he smelt of sex and he had the goofiest grin on his face. Steve couldn’t help but smile.

“Sorry about that by the way.” Steve grinned as he brushed his hand over the dark marks on Tony’s neck.

“It felt fucking good so dont apologise. Besides, I think they suit me, don’t you Cap?”

“Only if I’m the one who put them there.”

They both had one last passionate kiss before getting in a more sleep suited position with a cover over them. They both wanted to be close to each other so ended up spooning, Tony being the little spoon, of course.

“Wait, what time is it?” Tony realised that it was already 3am when he got to Steve’s room and that felt like ages ago.

“Holy shit, it’s 4:15! Tony we have to be up at 8!”

“Welcome to my world, Rogers. Just relax and get some sleep.”

They both laid there peacefully for a couple of minutes before Steve gave Tony a little kiss behind the ear.

“Hey Tony, that thing you said before, me too.” Steve whispered into his ear.

“I said a lot of stuff in the past hour and a half Steve, and unsurprisingly, I don’t actually remember most of it.” Tony said in a sleep dazed voice.

“The part where you said you’re in love with me.”

Tony’s eyes quickly opened and he turned his body so that he was now looking at Steve, faces only centimetres apart. He smiled and gave the blonde a small peck on the lips.

“Well that’s good to hear, Cap.” Tony smiled and then rested his head back down comfortably, his forehead on Steve’s chest. He breathed in the scent of the other man. They ended up falling asleep cuddling each other, both overjoyed at not only what had just happened but also the prospect of what could come from it.

Both men knew that Natasha had heard a lot of what had occurred and that she would definitely make a load of not-so-subtle comments about it until they both finally caved and told everyone that they were completely and hopelessly in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! it's so sad to see my first fic come to an end
> 
> i really appreciate all the kudos and lovely comments you guys left it means a lot <3
> 
> keep an eye out for more fics coming soon hehe


End file.
